


Значок шерифа

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Rogers is a sheriff, marvel 1872 - Freeform, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Этот значок значил для него многое, в каком-то смысле он значил для него всё. Но Тони значил больше.





	Значок шерифа

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под The Psychedelic Furs — Love my way.

Даже ночью Таймли напоминал раскалённую плиту. Сухая и горячая земля, казалось, была лишь на пару градусов холоднее, чем в самый солнечный день. Именно поэтому Тони оставил дальнее окно в доме приоткрытым.

С улицы доносились крики. Кто-то напился и пел гимны всех народов мира на главной площади, и в кой-то веки это был не Тони. Стив гордился им, но не стал говорить это вслух, лишь пожал плечами, когда Старк вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Сегодня Баки дежурит, — отнекался Стив, — так что пусть разбирается.

— А если бы это был я? — спросил Тони. Он сидел у Стива на коленях, обнимал его за шею и не сводил с шерифа взгляда. Роджерс смотрел на него в ответ, в его глазах плясали бесы. Кажется, впервые на памяти Тони, Стив напился сильнее, чем он сам. Это было так непривычно, но пьяный Стив ему нравился: он был сговорчивее и без труда отвечал на все вопросы.

— Тогда я был бы сейчас на дежурстве.

Тони положил руку ему на грудь, нащупывая значок. Стив накрыл его ладонь своей. Тёплой и большой. Нежно и ласково прижав руку Тони к собственной груди, Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза. Но секунда затянулась, и Тони пришлось приводить Роджерса в чувства. Он не сможет донести его до постели, если тот вдруг решит уснуть прямо за рабочим столом.

На столе лежали бумаги, много бумаг. Чертежи, схемы и чертёжные принадлежности. На краю, там, где не было бумаг и карандашей, стояла старая лампа, работающая на китовом жире. Она освещала поверхность достаточно плохо, но Стив всё равно умудрился разглядеть все черновики Тони: от и до.

— Надо идти спать, — начал Тони, поставив стакан с недопитым виски на стол, рядом с лампой.

Стив, казалось, вот-вот уснёт. Но это лишь на первый взгляд. Как только Тони наклонился достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать Стива, тот обхватил его руками, крепко прижав к себе. Только в таких объятиях Тони мог позволить себе расслабиться.

— К тому же, китовый жир почти закончился, — продолжал Тони, чувствуя, как дыхание Стива щекотало шею.

— Нам хватит, — прошептал Стив, скользя руками по спине Тони. — Быстро закончим и пойдём спать.

— О чём это ты? — переспросил Старк.

Он отодвинулся в сторону, с укором посмотрев на пьяно-улыбающегося Роджерса. Весёлый взгляд, ямочки на щеках, лёгкий румянец, который был особенно очаровательным на светлой ирландской коже Стива.

— Твои чертежи, — начал Стив, кивнув. — Что это? Оружие?

— Нет, — помотал головой Тони, — не совсем. Это… Оно должно было выглядеть, как доспехи. Железный костюм с примочками вроде встроенного в руку револьвера или другого оружия. Но вряд ли я когда-нибудь это построю.

— Почему?

— Таймли под твоей защитой. Ему не нужен Железный Человек.

— А если меня не станет?

Несмотря на то, что они оба были пьяны, эти слова прозвучали так серьёзно, что у Тони заболело сердце. Не то, чтобы он никогда не думал о том, что Стив может погибнуть, наоборот, тот часто лез туда, куда не следовало. Пару раз Тони спас ему жизнь, именно эти поступки привели их сюда: в старый дом кузнеца, в котором всегда пахнет ромом или виски, кованым железом и тлеющим деревом в печи.

— Давай закончим твой железный костюм? — предложил Стив.

Тони выглядел растерянным. Отпустив плечи Стива, он развернулся на его коленях, прижался спиной к груди, сжимая в руках наспех взятый со стола стакан с недопитым виски.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Стив, забирая у Старка стакан. — Тебе хватит на сегодня.

— Если ты хочешь поговорить о смерти, нет, не хватит.

Забрав стакан, Стив допил остатки виски, чтобы у Тони не было соблазна. Интересно, это можно было засчитать за благородство? Тони относил это к заботе и ужасно бесился, что Стив теперь всерьёз решил, что выпивать вместо Тони — отличная идея, чтобы отучить его от бутылки.

— Пододвинь стол, — попросил Стив, ставя пустой стакан на пол. — Я покажу тебе, каким этот костюм мог бы быть.

Кивнув, Тони схватился за столешницу и пододвинул стол немного ближе. Он хотел слезть с коленей Стива, но тот не позволил: притянул его к себе сильнее, поцеловал в шею, глубоко выдохнув. По спине прошли мурашки.

Стив взял в руку карандаш. Тони пододвинул к нему один из чертежей железного костюма. У него было три или четыре заготовки, которые не сильно отличались, но всё на них было изображено схематически. Тони не представлял, что с этим собирался делать пьяный Стив.

— С чего начнём? — спросил Старк. Стив разглядывал чертёж из-за его плеча.

— Со шлема? — предложил Роджерс. Тони пододвинул чертёж так, чтобы рукой Стив мог достать до той части, на которой был схематично изображён шлем.

Для начала Стив жирной линией обвёл границы: округлый шлем со стыковкой забрала на лбу, крепления, на которые крепилась лицевая пластина, отверстия для глаз.

— Так лучше? — спросил Стив, усмехнувшись.

— Немного. С художественной точки зрения, а не инженерной.

Стив снова усмехнулся.

— Бери карандаш, — сказал он, протягивая карандаш. Тони послушно взял его в руки, а потом почувствовал, как Стив накрыл его руку своей ладонью. — Будем рисовать вместе.

Осторожно, шаг за шагом, они обвели весь контур костюма, уделяя особое внимание креплениям, на которых держались его части. Сложнее всего было обводить паровые трубы, располагающиеся на задней части костюма. Тони не сразу понимал, где заканчивались границы «художественной чертежа» Стива и начинались плоды его инженерной мысли.

Когда весь контур был закончен, Стив стал показывать Тони, как рисовать тени и рельеф. Старк не представлял, как этот костюм выглядел бы, если бы он его построил. Стив помогал ему увидеть это, пусть даже на бумаге. Стив помогал ему осознать, что-то, что изобретает Тони, всегда невероятно, ново и прекрасно.

Его ладонь поверх руки Тони была тёплой, движения — уверенными. Костюм получался живописным, хоть и бумага, используемая для чертежей, не очень подходила для такой техники рисования. Когда они закончили придавать «жизнь» шлему, Тони взглянул на него, как на самого себя.

— Он был бы красавчиком, — усмехнулся Тони, смотря на глупую маску, нижняя часть которой была похожа на крышку, прикрывающую переднюю часть тендера, чтобы угли не сыпались на железнодорожные пути.

— И фигура, что надо, — подметил Стив. — Ты посмотри какие руки. Даже меня поднять смог бы.

А потом Стив рассмеялся, слыша, как Тони пропыхтел что-то себе под нос. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Тони и просидел так, пока приступ смеха не прошёл. Тони продолжил рисовать чёртовы железные руки, которые так хвалил Стив. Только через некоторое время он заметил, что Стив ему не помогает. Его рука мирно лежала рядом на столе, пальцы были наполовину согнуты.

— Стив? — тихо позвал его Тони, но тот не откликнулся. — Шериф Роджерс? — попытался он, но, кажется, ночной кошмар Тони застал его наяву — Стив уснул.

Отложив карандаш, Тони развернулся вполоборота, поймав падающую голову Стива руками. Его глаза были закрыты, но он почему-то улыбался. Хорошие сны? Или во всём виновата задница Тони на его коленях?

— Вот чёрт, — ругнулся Тони. Он аккуратно уложил Стива на спинку кресла и попытался слезть с его колен, но как только слегка приподнялся, Роджерс потянул его назад на себя.

Роджерс всё ещё спал. Кажется, его инстинкты работают даже по ночам. Тони вздохнул. Выбираться из объятий Стива будет сложнее, чем он думал. С его-то пьяной координацией.

— Стив, — прошептал Тони у него над ухом, в надежде, что тот всё-таки его услышит. — Отпусти меня.

Но Стив даже не пошевелился, так что Старк решил действовать напролом, пока сам не заснёт с глупой надеждой поспать на кровати. Снова и снова вставая, он оказывался сильно прижат к Стиву, но не сдавался. Рано или поздно Стив сдастся. Ну или Тони уснёт.

Когда Тони проснулся, лампа уже погасла. Он чувствовал спиной грудь Стива, значок всегда оставлял временный отпечаток на его спине. Но они были не на кресле, а в кровати, наспех укрытые одним одеялом. Стив ровно дышал. Тони решил повернуться, чтобы попытаться в темноте разглядеть лицо и, может быть, легко поцеловать Стива, пожелав его спокойной ночи.

Утро наступило быстро. Тони всё ещё был в объятиях Стива, когда утренние лучи палящего солнца залили пол в комнате. Чертёж, над которым они вчера работали, лежал на полу, и Тони изучал его, боясь пошевелиться. Костюм был красивым, совершенным, хоть они и не закончились рисовать ноги, но они смогут сделать это в любой другой день.

— Ты же не ревнуешь? — послышался тихий голос Стива за спиной. Пахло перегаром, и Тони не мог понять, от кого из них пахло хуже. Кажется, их ждёт утреннее купание в том ледяном ручье, в нескольких милях от Таймли.

— О чём ты? — переспросил Старк, поворачиваясь.

— О том, что я вчера сказал тебе про сильные руки.

— Конечно, нет. Ведь если я построю этот костюм, то я и буду носить тебя на этих железных руках.

Стив усмехнулся. На его щеке был след от безрукавки Тони, в которую он был одет ещё со вчерашнего вечера.

— Почему ты решил, что сделать из чертежа рисунок — хорошая идея?

Стив потёр глаза, зевнув, и только потом заговорил.

— Перед тем как зайти к тебе, я решил попытать удачу у твоего «Видения», — признался Стив.

— Ты же его ненавидишь, — Тони вспомнил, как Стив несколько раз говорил об этом. Он говорил, что «Видение» не что иное, как средство, трясущее с людей деньги.

— Баки пришёл на дежурство с предсказанием от «Видения». Весь возбуждённый, взволнованный, готовый только по одному велению машины изменить свою жизнь. Он был так вдохновлён, что всю дорогу до твоего дома, я думал об этом.

— Ты хочешь изменить свою жизнь?

— «Видение» сказало мне, что моё будущее здесь и сейчас.

Тони нахмурился. Он не писал такие предсказания для своей машины. Но если не он, то тогда кто?

— И что?

— Я хочу, чтобы твоё будущее тоже было здесь и сейчас. Со мной.

Тони сглотнул. Стив улыбался своей пьяной улыбкой. Очаровательный румянец снова появился на его щеках. Словно они никогда не просыпались вместе в одной постели, никогда не говорили друг другу что-то приятное, и эта ситуация была неловкой. Конечно, всё это было, и часто, в каждое дежурство Барнса Стив спал с Тони в одной кровати. Но они никогда не говорили о будущем: ни о чужом, ни о своём. Они всегда жили тем днём, который имели, и не строили дальнейшие планы. Или так думал только Тони?

Поймав замешательство в глазах Старка, Стив поцеловал его в лоб, а потом отпустил взгляд на свой значок шерифа. Этот значок значил для него многое, в каком-то смысле он значил для него _всё_. Но Тони значил больше. Поэтому быстро отстегнув значок шерифа со своей рубашки, он протянул его Старку.

— Если со мной что-то случится, то он твой, — сказал Стив.

— Если ты собираешься говорить со мной о смерти, мне нужно выпить, — выдохнул Тони, отворачиваясь.

— Тони, повернись, — ласково попросил Стив. И Тони просто не смог не повернуться. — Обещаешь, что заберёшь его?

Старк смотрел то на лицо Стива, полное надежды, то на значок, покрывшийся бликами от солнечных лучей.

— Обещаю, — тихо произнёс Тони, а потом уткнулся Стиву в шею, стараясь спрятаться от его глаз. — Если ты больше никогда не заговоришь об этом.

Он чувствовал, как Стив кивнул, как обнял его и провёл руками по спине, как поцеловал в макушку. Это всё было так приятно, так хорошо, но всё, о чём теперь мог думать Тони это железный костюм, с помощью которого он сможет защитить Стива навсегда и от любой напасти.


End file.
